The Merging of Universes
by AxranReborn
Summary: A crossover for Trekies and Star Wars fans alike. Had this brewing in my mind for a while.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away and in our own galaxy in the 24th century there was…

Star Wars and Star Trek

The Merging

It's a dark time for the Republic. Led by Count Dooku, the Separatists are gaining ground. Thousands of worlds are making preparations to leave the millennia old institution. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padme Amidala have been captured. A large group of Jedi are now preparing to leave Coruscant to rescue their companions.

In the Milky Way, the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire are deep in a war for their very survival. The Dominion outnumbers them in the Alpha Quadrant and thousands of reinforcements sit on the other side of the Bajoran Wormhole. The Federation's only defense against this new, unstoppable fleet are a few thousand mines.

Intelligence suggesting the Dominion has found a way to deactivate the mines has forced the Federation to attempt a risky recapture of their former wormhole base, Deep Space 9. Together with the Klingons, the Federation is winning this critical battle, and the U.S.S. Defiant has slipped through enemy lines, but the Dominion is almost ready to destroy the mines…

 _ **Chapter 1: The Last Days of Separation**_

A sovereign class ship drifted in orbit of a planet. The ship carried the name _Enterprise_ , a name reserved for ships which were expected to perform remarkable deeds. While the _Enterprise_ elegant and filled with scientific marvels, it was designed to be a highly effective warship as well. Despite its name and its advanced design, it sat in Romulan space while the battle to determine the Federation's future was taking place half a Quadrant away.

Captain Picard could barely stand to look at the viewscreen, but he couldn't look away either. He was watching the fate of the Federation unfold in front of him. The viewscreen showed thousands of blue dotted Federation ships, red dotted Klingon warships, and purple dotted Dominion forces.

Data spoke, "Captain, while the Dominion lines are holding a single starship appears have broken through and is heading away from the battle to Deep Space 9."

Riker asked, "Which ship?"

"The Defiant sir."

"It won't be a match for the station alone," said Riker. "Anyone else?"

"Not at the moment," said Data. "The Dominion lines are shrinking, but they are managing to prevent additional ships from breaking through."

"I wish the Klingons had managed to get a part of their fleet cloaked through the lines," said Riker.

Picard nodded. "It's not like the Klingons to avoid an engagement though even if they can. They'll break through soon enough." Picard heard a shout behind him. He turned around.

"They better hurry," said Riker.

Picard didn't see anything usual, but he started to hear a whole chorus of shouts.

"At this rate…" started Data, but Picard didn't hear the end of the sentence.

._._.

The bridge of the Enterprise was gone. In its place was a mid-21 century court room. From all corners of the room, the audience shouted at him. "Q!" shouted Picard.

Q appeared directly in front of Picard, floating down in judge clothes and in a judge chair. "Mom Captain, welcome back."

"Q!" started Picard, "Why am I in this courtroom again? Twice, I have been forced here, and have proven that humanity has evolved beyond its savage past."

"How many times must I tell you, Jean-Luc? The trial has never ended. The question of how far humanity has evolved has never satisfactorily been answered."

It had been years since Picard had last seen Q, and he had thought he was done with him. This time Q would be answering questions too Picard decided. "Another test? Q, what has humanity ever done to deserve such special attention? You have said the Q worry about how far humanity may advance, but I find it hard to believe that there aren't others who should concern the Continuum just as much. Why so much attention on us?"

Q shouted, "He finally asks a good question!"

The crowd laughed loudly, and Q had to hold his had up to quiet them, and then spoke in a much quieter tone. "Why do think I don't, Jean-Luc? I must do something with my time between visits with you, you know."

Speaking to the entire crowd again, Q said, "How do you know I haven't had trials for ten thousand races since we last met here?" The crowd laughed uncontrollably.

Picard spoke somberly. The thought of Q or the Continuum doing that to so many troubled him greatly, but he didn't believe it. "I don't know, Q." His voice became firmer. "But, I do know you've always seemed to have a special interest in humanity. I know there are many other races we've encountered with similar drives and desires, and I don't think you care to put a single one of them on trial."

Q floated right up to Picard's ear and then whispered, "You're right. Humanity is one of the few races ever to have been on trial by the Q."

"Why?" asked Picard.

"How am I supposed to know the reason you keep putting us on trial?"

Q suddenly became very serious. The crowd quieted. "Jean-Luc, I discovered a plan just before our first meeting. A group, a powerful group, has hatched a very dangerous plan. The reward if such a plan is successful would be wondrous for your entire universe. On the other hand, failure would be," Q paused a moment and then said, "Disastrous."

"What does that have to do with humanity?" asked Picard.

"I found out that individuals from both branches of humanity are important to their plans."

"Both branches of humanity?"

"That's not important now. The point is humanity is instrumental to the success of their plan. If human nature at its very core what you claim it is, then the plan will be successful, if it's lacking, the whole universe will pay the price."

Understanding started to feel Picard, answering questions he'd felt had never been answered about Q before. "So you wanted to see if humanity was up to the challenge. Why me? Why the Enterprise? Are any members of my crew important to their plans? Am I?"

Q raised his voice again, "He asks if he is important." Laughter resumed. "No Jean-Luc; as far as I can tell, you are not part of their plans. You were merely whom we used to test humanity."

"Who is this group? What is their plan?"

"Their plan is 'the Merging.' What that means matters little right now."

"Dammit Q. For once please just give a straight answer. Why did you bring me here if you don't plan on telling me anything about them?"

"To give you a choice."

"A choice?" repeated Picard.

"Yes Jean-Luc. The Continuum can stop this group. If we act now, we can prevent this 'Merging' from occurring."

"How am I supposed to decide to stop it, when I know nothing about it?"

"You know enough. You know it can end in disaster or great success and that humanity is key. If humanity is worthy of being found not-guilty in this trial than you will succeed. If it's not, then the entire universe will pay the price."

"It is not my place to decide this for the entire universe," stated Picard firmly.

"Yet the decision is yours," said Q. "You were accused in this courtroom of being a barbarous child race. We can end the trial today. If you plead guilty, the punishment will be light. We will do nothing besides stop the Prophets from following through with their plan."

"The Prophets?" said Picard, trying to think where he heard that name.

"Never mind that," said Q. "Do you plead guilty?"

Q shouted to the laughter of the courtroom, "Then the trial continues!"

"Wait!" said Picard.

"Do you wish to change your plea?"

"No, however…"

"Then there is nothing else to say, Mon Captain. The Q will remain neutral. The universe's fate will rest on humanity."

"Q, this is not what I decided!" Picard countered with irritation in his voice

"I'm afraid it is Jean-Luc. Now I'll let you get back to watching your little battle. The mines are about to be destroyed."

"Destroyed. Q, wait!" But he was gone, and Picard was back on the bridge of the Enterprise.

._._.

Data continued, "…the fleet should break through within the next 10 minutes."

Picard heard Data, but the words of Q still rang in his mind. The mines were about to be destroyed… Picard feared the Federation might be entering its last days.

At the same time, a long way from Picard and the future regional conflict in the Milky Way, the planet of Geonosis orbited its star same as it had for millions of years. In most respects, nothing had changed. The planet was still a desert planet with minimal life. Its days and years were still about the same length they'd been for all of recorded history. To the intelligent life on the planet though, the planet's status had changed completely. It was now the capital of a movement to break away from the Republic.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and defender of that Republic, sat in a cell. Even for a Jedi, it was impenetrable. His companion in the cell was Padme Amidala. The two had sat in the cell for an hour, knowing their fate was unlikely to be good. They were scheduled to be executed before the day was over.

Padme had kept up a brave front. She was a natural leader and had really taken charge since the two had been captured. Her courage and her determination in the face of overwhelming obstacles was one of the things Anakin loved about her. All the same, he could feel her fear. If she had been a Jedi, she would have felt his too.

Sentenced to die or not though, Anakin was not about to waste time with the girl he loved. He asked a question he had been wondering about for a while, "Why exactly were you called queen?"

"A long tradition," said Padme. "Until about a thousand years ago, the titles were passed from parent to child. They still shared power with the legislature, but it was a true constitutional monarchy. After a civil war they were forced to give up the power. People were still used to the idea of a king or queen though so we started electing them."

"Why the young age?" asked Anakin. Padme had seemed old to him when he had first encountered her, but 10 years later she was almost the youngest one in the Senate.

"The legislature wanted to make sure no king or queen took too much power. They figured no one that young would be much of a threat."

Anakin smirked. "They weren't counting on you then."

Padme gave Anakin a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Anakin grinned, "Just that there are some young girls who might give the politicians a run for their money."

Padme shook her head.

"When did you decide to run for queen?" asked Anakin.

Padme smiled remembering better times. "I was discussing politics with a few of my friends in the legislative youth program - arguing with them to be more precise. It was silly really. We were arguing about whether or not the terms of the king/queen should be extended, or kept the same. I thought they should be kept as they were, but the other four all thought they should be longer. By the end, I had all but one convinced. He said with persuasion skills like that, I should run for queen. That was the first time I ever considered it, but couldn't get it out of my head afterward. I thought I could do more good for Naboo and the Republic than anyone else I saw running. So, I entered the race."

A new voice echoed behind them. "It is sad that the same Republic you wished to serve turned a blind eye on you when the Trade Federation attacked."

Anakin quickly responded, "It's too bad you now work for them, Dooku."

"I'd say it's more like we have a short term common goal. We both wish to end the Republic as we know it." If they only knew how badly he wanted to be rid of those aliens. "I did not support their actions on Naboo."

"Neither the Jedi, nor the chancellor will sit back while you try to dismantle the Republic, Dooku." replied Anakin.

"Of course, they won't," said Dooku. "It's too late though. They don't have the armies to oppose us, and it will take too long to recruit and train them."

Anakin was very defiant. "The people will not sit back while you try to do this." Padme looked more worried.

"Come now young Skywalker and use your brain, not your emotions. All the people will see is planet after planet fall. It will take time for the Republic to build up to a level even cable of defending against us. Without a major victory, with an offer to return all loyal Republic members, and a chance to stop a war that is costing the lives of billions, do you really think the majority will continue to support the war? Even your friend Palpatine won't be strong enough to resist the pressure. He will have to meet our demands or be replaced."

"So is that your plan Dooku?" said Anakin.

Dooku scowled at the Jedi. Anakin still wasn't showing the proper respect. What was the Jedi Order allowing these days?

"Maybe," he replied noncommittally. "Or maybe, I have a far more rewarding plan worked out." Dooku thought of revealing Palpatine's promises to the doomed Jedi, but decided against it. He thought about how ironic it was that he knew so much more about the Republic, its forces, and its leader than this Jedi and this powerful senator. "You can decide that for yourself, but unless you have a highly trained 10 billion man army hiding somewhere, I think the Republic is entering its last days."

Padme shivered. She had spent her life in politics and she was far from sure he was wrong.

Anakin was more confrontational, "You forget Dooku. All we have to do is destroy you and your master."

"How naive," said Dooku, but before he could say anymore, he felt his communicator vibrate. That was Sidious which was unexpected. Why would his master be contacting him now? "I afraid I most go. Enjoy your last day and know the Republic as you know it has few left."

Dooku left.

Anakin looked to Padme. "We will win this. The Jedi will not be defeated."

Padme looked back at him. She loved how Anakin was always so confident. He made the impossible seem possible. She still worried about Dooku's words; they seemed quite plausible. With Anakin here beside her though, she held out just a little hope that the impossible might just be possible and that the Republic might not quite be in its last days.


	2. Chapter 2

There are a couple of words that can accurately describe space: empty, cold, and of course, vast. The distance between stars within galaxies made even the largest supergiant stars seem tiny by comparison. Despite this fact though, it is possible for life to travel between these seemingly infinite distances in even their short life times. The energy and knowledge necessary for a species to achieve this ability is extraordinarily high. Few civilizations make it to this level without being amazed at their own accomplishments. Afterward though, once faster than light is no longer new, even those speeds can start to seem too slow. On board the USS Defiant, rather than focusing on how fast the ship was now going, the crew was focusing on how slow maximum warp was.

Dax looked at the time. "Ben, if I were you I would start coming up with a Plan B."

"ETA?" asked Sisko.

"Two minutes," replied Dax.

Sisko nodded. "Commander, be prepared to ram the station."

Dax looked at him and then nodded. "Yes sir."

Sisko addressed whole the bridge. "We aren't a match for Deep Space 9, not alone. The Federation is counting on us slowing the Dominion down though. Hopefully we can count on some help from those on the station who still remember us well. In the meantime, we have to do everything we can to slow the Dominion down until the fleet arrives. Is that understood?"

Everyone acknowledged that it was. They all knew the stakes and they all knew time was of the essence.

"We are coming out of warp in 10 seconds Captain," said Dax.

The viewscreen's look changed as the Defiant came out of warp. There was the station looking the same as when they left it. Something was different though. Behind the station, thousands of explosions were going off. After a few moments, the light from the explosions stopped. The mines were gone. They were too late.

Dax said, "What do we do now captain?"

Sisko was not one to sit back accept the inevitable. If the Federation was about to die, they would go down fighting to save it or maybe….well either way this would be the end. "Take us into the wormhole."

O'Brien, more than a little shocked, said, "What the hell, we're just going to meet a couple thousand Dominion ships."

Dax wasn't impressed either. "I agree with Lt. O'Brien, Captain. One ship versus a whole Dominion fleet, that's one hell a Plan B."

"Chief, how does that poem end?" It was Garak.

"You don't want to know," said O'Brien, trying to avoid thinking of the words to one of the most famous failures of all time.

The Defiant went through the wormhole. It had traveled through the wormhole more than any other starship. The wormhole had been this crew's discovery. In a way, it was fitting that it should end here.

"Full stop," said Sisko. "Chief, divert all power to forward shields and weapons."

Dax reported, "Captain, I'm reading multiple warp signatures ahead."

"On screen, Maximum magnification."

Thousands of Dominion ships filled the screen. Sisko knew what he was looking at. This single fleet was better than three times the size of the one the largest Federation/Klingon fleet ever assembled was barely beating and it was only the beginning of what the Dominion could send through if it decided more was needed.

Sisko looked at the fleet, and then looked past them into the future. What he saw chilled him to the bone. He saw the end of the Federation. With these reinforcements, they would be at Earth in no time. He could see Jem'Hadar patrolling the streets in front of his father's restaurant. His mind's eye saw a Dominion flag flying in front of Starfleet Command. He saw kids being left as orphans as their parents were executed for being suspected members of resistance cells. He could see the Federation's resources, its ships, its shipyards, and factories being turned into part of the Dominion's war machine. They would be used to conquer others.

Defeat had always been the most likely outcome, but it had never been inevitable. Now that wasn't true anymore. The entire Federation, what it had stood for, there would soon be nothing left. "Lock phasers. Prepare to launch quantum torpedoes." Sisko ordered.

And then his life was lifted from that plain of existence. The Prophets. As he felt himself in their realm, he got the sense that they wouldn't help, that matters like wars didn't interest them. "Why have you brought me here? Show yourselves. What do you want?"

A figure that looked like Odo appeared. "The Sisko has returned to us." Others started appearing and again disappearing as well. His surroundings looked like DS9, but that of course was an illusion.

Jake: He has arrived with questions.

Kira: There are always questions.

"I didn't ask to come here." Sisko declared with annoyance

Dukat: You desire to end the game, do you not?

"What game? I don't understand." Sisko asked.

Weyoun: You wish to end your corporal existence.

Damar: That cannot be allowed.

Odo: The game must not end.

"The game. You mean my life. Is that what this is about? You don't want me to die?"

Dukat: The game must continue.

Weyoun: You are the Sisko.

"Believe me. I don't want to die, but I have to do everything I can to prevent the Dominion from conquering the Alpha Quadrant. If that means sacrificing my life and the life of my crew so be it."

Jake: We do not agree.

Kira: We find your reasoning of death flawed.

Odo: Insufficient.

"I'm flattered you feel that way but it doesn't change anything. Now send me back to my ship." Sisko commanded.

The scene did change. He was on the Defiant, but not the real one. "This isn't what I meant. I want to return to my reality."

Damar: You are the Sisko.

"I am also a Starfleet captain. I have a job to do, and I intend to do it."

Weyoun: The Sisko is belligerent.

Dukat: Aggressive.

Damar: Adversarial.

"You're damn right I'm adversarial. You have no right to interfere in my life."

Kira: We have every right.

"Fine, you want to interfere, then interfere. Do something about those damned Dominion reinforcements."

Odo: That is a corporeal matter.

Dukat: Corporeal matters do not concern us.

"The hell they don't. What about Bajor? You can't tell me Bajor doesn't concern you. You sent the Bajorans orbs and emissaries. You even encouraged them to create an entire religion around you. You even told me once you were of Bajor, so don't you tell me you are not concerned with corporeal matters. I don't want to see Bajor destroyed, neither do you, but we know that is exactly what is going to happen if the Dominion takes over the Alpha Quadrant."

Odo: He will not listen.

Damar: We cannot take him.

Kira: He is not choosing to join us.

Dukat: He cannot be allowed to end the game.

Weyoun: It must start at this Sisko's corporeal moment.

Bewildered, Sisko asked, "What, what must start?"

Kira: The Merging.

Sisko was back on the Defiant. It was the real one this time. He looked up at the viewscreen to see the Dominion fleet. Before he could say anything, he was forced to the floor as the ship was thrown from the wormhole. "Report."

Dax who had also been throw from her seat, pushed herself back to her chair. She hit a few buttons in confusion. "We have been thrown just outside the Bajoran system, Captain."

"And the Dominion?" said Sisko.

Dax shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"Put the wormhole on screen."

The viewscreen switched to showing the location of the wormhole. Ten seconds passed and it didn't open, then 20, then 30, then a full minute.

"Report on the Dominion fleet," said Sisko.

O'Brien responded. "Another wave has broken through and will be here in less than 5 minutes."

"Captain," said Dax. "Something has got to be wrong with sensors."

"Sisko walked up to his old friend, "What is it?"

"I'm reading thousands of additional stars in the sector. It's like the star count just doubled."

"The Prophets," said Sisko.

Everyone looked to him. Sisko dismissed the thought and ignored the glances. They still needed to take DS9 and get the mines reestablished. He didn't know what the Prophets had done and didn't know if it would be permanent. "What is Deep Space 9's status?"

Dax checked the readings. "If sensors are accurate, their shields are up at all full strength, but their weapons are now offline."

Sisko smiled. "Well done Commander." He sat back down. "Take us back to the station and prepare to engage."

"What do you mean that…?" Anakin stopped mid-sentence and sat upright. Seeing the change of expression on his face made Padme worry. "Anakin." He didn't respond. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

Anakin stared at her for a moment. "Something just happened."

"What happened?"

"Padme… I don't know."


End file.
